User blog:TheKeyofTwilight/My first blog and opinions on myself and everyone
Introduction and main topic This will be my first blog post on the fanon page, so I decided this may be a good time to reintroduce myself to everyone. Not just the people I talk to on a daily basis, many of you may already have known me as FubukixBlizzard. But not many people may have noticed i've changed over the past year, when I first appeared I was more laid back and random. But now a year later i'm different, as many of you know i'm more serious now than I was before when I first appeared. As well as having a new name which indeed is a reference to .hack//. While I maybe a sarcastic guy that does not mean I cannot be serious or have feelings of my own. I try to limit how much of my feelings I show at once... As the way I am currently is a loner tending to want to be left alone unless I have something to say. While i'm sarcastic and somewhat of a clown it does not mean I cannot be serious. But as stated earlier i'm a loner and may come off as blunt. The reason why I can be so distant is I don't enjoy being too close to anyone. While I get along well with Zero, its due to the fact he understands that while I joke I would never flat out insult anyone. While with everyone else I feel that if I say one wrong thing and i'm completely at fault, even if I don't mean it. A example of this is when I first joined the fanon, Tails did not understand sarcasm at all. So I teased him, but at one time I said something harsh I did not mean anything of what I said... This caused him to leave the chat and I was completely at fault, as Mega called me out on it. I told him I was only joking and that I meant nothing by it at all. But still he said I needed to apologize to Tails, finally Zero spoke up for me and said that Tails needed to learn I was only joking. As stated above Zero gets that I am sarcastic and would never mean anything if I say harsh things. I will only say things if i'm defending myself after being called out on something I didn't mean or do. My troubles they never really ended as at the time I was going through a period of self doubt. Watching Zero, Mega, and Tails RP with each other I felt I was out of place and that I was terrible at rping. So with that I left for a complete year, but as fate would have it I kept coming back over the year I was gone to say hi every once in awhile. For some reason I could not give this place up at all so I said to myself, "Why do you keep coming back here? If you left because you felt both your skills were lacking, and that you didn't belong?" But I could never find an answer this question. Finally I came back after a year, after deciding to myself that I would come back and stay. So now that I finally came back I was welcome back warmly, which to myself I felt was strange... As I never really became close to anyone here, but I was glad that I at least left something of a mark on everyone. But even though I was welcome warmly I felt that even though I had changed much I was treated still the same. Even if I am still a random and sarcastic guy, I am not the same person that left from this fanon. But I said nothing of this and resumed coming here everyday like normal chatting, and reading the story of the new RP. I enjoyed it well, but I still doubted myself that weither my skills have improved or not over the whole year. Even now I still have my doubts, and i'm wondering if I made the right decision in coming back. But even with this doubt I never gave in and now I seek to better myself in both my skills and as a person. My opinions on everyone ZeroxEbony: He pretty much is still the same level headed guy that i've looked up to when I first joined. I envy his skills in RP and his charisma which I completely lack. But I know I am myself and i'm glad I understand this. Thus I let Zero take the lead in everything, as I value his opinion a lot. MegaSonic55: Mega and I started out rough when we first met. We didn't exactly see eye to eye on certain things, but I didn't really have a bad opinion on him. While even now I don't have a bad opinion on him, while we did have our share of problems since i've returned. I at least understand him a bit more than I did before and consider him a good friend now CarlosIXA: Carlos I didn't really talk to him much before I left, but when we did talk we never had any problems at all. Now I see him as a good friend and I value his friendship a lot, as we enjoy a lot of the same things and I understand him a bit more now as well. Tails6000: Tails I feel has really changed a lot over the whole year, as he now understands sarcasm a bit more than he did before. But at the same time I feel he doesn't quite get it yet its good to see he can pick up on it. As I teased him a lot about it when I first had joined. But I never actually insulted him at all, it was only me teasing him on the fact he didn't understand sarcasm. Closing statement While I have stated my opinions on everyone I knew before I left it. This is just myself reevaluating my personal thoughts on everyone. I do not intend to offend anyone with what I have said. I'm just telling my feelings on myself and everyone else so they can better understand me, not just for now. It was said so that I may start anew with everyone and to let everyone know how much I have changed. ~ TheKeyofTwilight AKA Kazu/Ren Category:Blog posts